


A Broken Ming

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: 2moons2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: Tumblr fic request #17 "This kind of pain doesn't go away." For the record, I have never broken a bone. So it's hard to imagine the pain level, but I do know some people work differently. Higher, lower thresholds. I just imagine that if it's not the pain from boxing, Ming's a big baby.





	A Broken Ming

Kit sat at his desk rubbing his temples. If one more word came out of his boyfriend's mouth, he'd leave. He'd walk out that door and the jackass can fend for himself. "Kit!" Ming called from the bed. _Just do it. Leave. _Kit put on a fake smile and faced Ming. "This kind of pain doesn't go away!" He whined. Kit found it near impossible to give him a real smile. _For weeks it was Kit do this. Kit do that. Kit where's my shirt? Kit where's my food? Kiit! Kiit! Kiit!_ Granted, he loved the sound of his name when Ming said it, but right now it was nearing an irritation level that would make him perform a crime of passion. 

"You broke a leg, Ming. You have pain medication I've been giving you. You're fine." Kit went back to his desk. _There was no use._ He wasn't going to be able to study. 

"I'm hungry!" Kit covered his ears. "I'm hungry! My leg hurts, get me food." Kit lowered his hands. _Silence._ "Kiit!" Kit angrily stood up. Ming could already tell from behind that he's pressed the buttons a little too much. Kit faced him. Ming gave him an apologetic grin and patted the bed. Kit shook his head. _Hell no._ He wasn't going to curl up in that bed. Ming patted it again. _Who was he kidding?_ Kit dragged himself over there. 

"I'm sorry," Ming told him. 

"You're lucky I love you," Kit rolled his eyes. _A crime of passion diverted. That's good. Now, he kind of wanted a kiss. _Apparently, Ming read his mind and kissed him. It was the 'I'm sorry' kiss. Kit accepted it then snuggled into Ming's chest. "You turn into a big baby when you're injured," Kit murmured. _Why that is, Kit would never understand. The boy's Muay Thai skills made his hands and feet deadly weapons, but he trips down some stairs and breaks his leg? That's a story of a boyfriend who apparently has no pain threshold._ One Kit never wants to relive again. Ming didn't respond. He only tightened his arms around Kit. The room went quiet and then Ming had to. _He had to do it. _

"Kiiit!" 


End file.
